


The Linguist: Bonus Part 4

by Jadders92



Series: The Linguist [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bonus Chapter, Cake, Coffee, F/M, Fluff, Morning Routine, Romance, adorable phil, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5405321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadders92/pseuds/Jadders92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celebrating a year on from first having this idea, I have written a small bonus chapter displaying the new found life of Phil and the Linguist within The Linguist Universe.</p><p>The story continues a year on from the end of Part 3 and I hope you enjoy it!</p><p>If you would like to contact me, the way to do so is through this email: jadders92@hotmail.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Linguist: Bonus Part 4

The day was going to be a long one, two briefings, eight reports to read, three to write and a delivery from Brazil containing unknown and potentially dangerous artefacts. You woke up early, much to the dislike of Phil who groaned when he heard the alarm at five in the morning, but you had responsibilities and an adult life to maintain.

You put your music on quietly in the kitchen and began making coffee for yourself, you glanced over a few documents you needed to write your reports on and tried to get your head screwed on. You heard the familiar noises of your home coming to life and felt the warm rays of the summer sun coming in through the glass windows that led out onto your garden. 

Picking up your cardigan and your coffee mug, you headed out into the garden and watched the sun rise for a while. That was until you felt two warm hands gently squeezing your hips and Phil’s week old stubble tickling your shoulder and making you hum in approval against his chest.

‘Good morning.’ He whispered against your ear and placed a kiss on your cheek. 

‘Morning.’ You hummed back. ‘What are you doing up at this time? I didn’t wake you did I?’

‘No, but I need to go in early as well. Couple of ground teams that need my attention.’ Phil carefully pried the coffee mug from your hands and chuckled as he took a sip.

‘Hey! Get your own.’ You playfully slapped his chest that you suddenly realised was still bare. He had come out in just his sweat pants, knowing you’d be helpless to resist him. ‘I’m taking a shower.’ You said defiantly, not giving into his charms and wandering back inside.

Phil followed you upstairs and you knew what he was trying to do, but you had things you needed to get done and he’d only be a distraction. You threw your cardigan on the bed and turned the shower on. You could see Phil giving you a dark grin.

‘No!’ You said firmly, though the smile you had on your face gave you away. ‘I’m not going there; I’ve got actual work to do.’

‘Okay.’ Phil held his hands up, but still had that cheeky smile on his face, you began taking your tank top off and getting a fresh top from your drawer to change into. ‘I’ve got work to do as well. I’ll behave.’

You gave him a look that said you didn’t believe a word he just said. You maintained eye contact and stripped off your shorts while Phil watched you from the door way to the bathroom. You dropped your shorts on the floor and casually sauntered towards the bathroom, you stopped in front of your husband and gently bit down on your lip, watching his eyes go dark.

‘I think you’re intentionally giving me mixed signals.’ He said, with a coy grin. 

‘I don’t know what you’re talking about, I’m just taking a shower.’ You said innocently, you turned around, leaving the door open and stepped under the hot water. You momentarily thought Phil really wasn’t coming in when two hands crept around your waist and his mouth began attacking your neck and shoulder. ‘Fancy seeing you here.’ You moaned out.

‘I’m just taking a shower.’ Phil said as you made love underneath the hot water.

 

Eventually you managed to get out and finish getting ready to go to work. Luke was due back for a couple of days and you were both excited to see him again, by the sounds of things it had been a rough few missions.

You and Phil walked in the front door of HQ and began talking about the day ahead, it seemed your paths would cross more than once in a brief and a conference call you now had to work into your day. A few of the newer agents would still stare at you both in awe, but you had begun to notice it less. 

‘Just make sure Darcy takes accurate notes this time.’ Phil said, the conference call was an important one for him and you promised you’d do your best to keep Darcy under control. ‘Last time she used acronyms I’m sure she made up on the spot, not even she knew what she was trying to say.’

‘Alright! I’ll make sure she behaves.’ You retorted. ‘Have a good day.’

‘You too.’ Phil’s features softened. He gave you a quick kiss and smiled at you. 

You went your separate ways and got on with your day; the first briefing went well, your team knew what they were looking for and would be in and out in no time at all. You had finished writing two reports and began work on the third when Darcy walked into your office yelling about the agents she had to look after that day.

‘They can’t even tell the difference between Finish and Danish, what kind of linguists are these?’ Darcy waved around their profiles. You sat back, knowing you had been cornered and stirred your coffee. ‘They don’t understand a simple filing system, you take something out of the archives, you put it back in the same place you found it. You know I found the translations from the Chinese dragon bowl, just casually shoved in with the history notes from the Japanese snake vase? And don’t even get me started on their taste in music, these people need to get a little jazz in their lives.’

You sipped your coffee and gave Darcy a sheepish look. 

‘Do you have nothing to contribute?’ She said exasperated.

‘Look, what do you want me to do here Darce?’ You said plainly. ‘You wanted to teach the recruits that came straight from the academy and that’s who I gave you.’ You noticed Phil had entered the work room outside your office and you suddenly remembered about the conference call. ‘These are the best we have found and if all they need is a lesson in filing, then please, teach them and have a little patience.’

Darcy folded her arms and Phil remained just inside the door way. ‘I’m going to forgive your tone because I know you’ve been stressed lately. But I am telling you now boss lady, if I find one more file out of place and I find out who it was, someone won’t make into work in one piece tomorrow.’

She spun on her heel and strode up to Phil, inspecting him slightly. ‘Did you forget to shave?’

‘No, I’m trying it out.’ Phil froze, unsure of what to do.

‘Well, as long as it’s making someone happy.’ Darcy gave a wink and you felt your face burn red. She stormed off back into the work room and began barking orders to the baby agents.

‘What did she mean by-‘ Phil started, but stopped when he realised what Darcy was saying. ‘Oh, we haven’t done that in a while.’ He gave you his cheeky grin and sat down opposite you. ‘I’m sorry, I’ll make it up to you, don’t worry.’ Phil winked at you and you just laughed and shook your head.

‘It’s fine, we don’t have time to do anything these days.’ You sighed and finished your coffee. ‘Come on, let’s get your conference call over and done with, I have another brief straight afterwards that I’ve had to squeeze in last minute.’ You stood up, locked your computer and scooped up the files you needed and then followed Phil to the conference room. Darcy was in too foul a mood to be trusted with note taking, so Phil asked Skye to do it instead. 

 

‘It’s not as if my team knew the building was about to cave in.’ Phil said, a small part of him entirely exasperated with Agent Blake. ‘It was an enemy attack and no one died, but someone knew what was about to happen, that’s what the report should say. So why doesn’t it?’

‘You think Agent Willis made it up? Or are you outright accusing her of putting your team’s lives in danger? Either there’s no proof, we don’t know what was said before the accident.’ Agent Blake argued back.

‘That’s why I’ve brought both the head of linguistics and Agent Parker with me, both speak fluent French, they can go over the report and the audio and get this entire thing straightened out.’

‘Of course, bringing your wife on board is the most professional thing you could do right now.’ Blake’s tone was laced in sarcasm and Phil was about to say something he’d regret.

‘Okay,’ You stood and intervened. ‘How about I call down to my department and have one of them come up to translate for us? Parker and I will listen to the audio and read the file first and then if my guy says the same, we know there’s nothing suspicious going on here.’

The two men looked at each other before agreeing. You made the call to get Agent Murphy, a French linguist, sent up to the conference room. You listened to the audio just before the building crashed and both yourself and Parker wrote down what you believed the words to be.

‘You’re sure this is what was said?’ Blake asked once you had both sent over your notes on the audio.

‘It needs a bit of cleaning up,’ Parker had a very professional and cold tone and suddenly Darcy’s foul mood all made sense. ‘and about half way through it gets a little fuzzy, but that’s the best I can do.’ You nodded in agreement and right on cue, Agent Murphy was brought into the room. He looked very shy and nervous at being in a room with the three of you.

‘Murphy.’ You stood up and shook his hand, Phil did the same and you tried to ease his nerves. ‘You don’t need to worry; we just need you to translate some audio for us. It’s in French and we were hoping you could clear up a little misunderstanding.’

‘Okay, I’m sure I can do that.’ He nodded, pushing his taped glasses up his nose. The audio played and he began repeating in English what was being said by Agent Willis. ‘We need to move fast; it’s set to go. We must leave, we will be crushed if we don’t move now – I’m not sure what that is – take the package and go to the pickup point.’ Murphy listened for anything else. ‘It could do with a clean-up, the middle part is a little fuzzy, but it’s clear that whoever is talking knows something bad is about to happen and is urging their friend to get out of there.’

You turned to Phil who nodded and then to Blake who looked uncomfortable to say the least.

‘Thank you Murphy.’ You said, you cleared your throat, knowing exactly what he had just confirmed. ‘You can go back to the lab now.’

‘Yes, Agent Coulson.’ He said and wandered out of the room. You had only just gotten used to being called that.

‘Agent Blake.’ Phil said gently. 

‘I’ll deal with it.’ He said, hating himself for what he was about to do. ‘I just never thought I’d see the day when one of my own went bad. Thank you Agent Coulson. I’ll be in touch.’ Blake ended the call and Phil let out a breath of air.

‘What happens now?’ You asked, Parker had begun collecting his things.

‘Now we need to go back over every case Willis worked, including Hawaii and Rome, you might be asked to consult.’ Phil explained, you gave Skye a look that said you never wanted to look back on Rome. It had been one of the darkest hours of your life and you still had nightmares about that boy crying for his father.’

You didn’t say anything, just accepted the sympathetic smile Phil gave you. You quickly checked your watch and realised if you didn’t leave soon you’d be running late for you brief. 

 

The rest of the day went as expected, your reports were finally finished, your briefs had been clear and concise and Darcy had finally calmed down enough to tell you what you already suspected, that she and Parker had split up for reasons she wouldn’t go into. Your office phone had rung, but you didn’t answer, deciding whatever it was could wait, Darcy needed someone to talk to. 

It rung again and you looked at the caller ID, it was Phil. ‘Just answer it.’ Darcy said, nodding and wiping away a few of her tears.

‘Yes.’ You sighed, slightly annoyed that you were being disturbed.

‘That doesn’t sound very friendly.’ He said playfully. You could hear the buzz of people around him and a few people being slammed into mats. He was in the training room.

‘What do you need Phil, I’m in the middle of a meeting.’ You hated being so short, but you knew he would easily forgive you as it was something he understood.

‘Thought you might like to know that Luke touches down in twenty minutes.’ Phil got straight to the point. ‘He sounds excited to see you and says he brought something back for you. I’ll see you in the hanger?’

‘Yeah, I’ll be there.’ You confirmed and put the phone down. You continued trying to comfort Darcy, but your thoughts would keep drifting back to Luke and soon it was time to leave to go and see him. Skye had agreed to take Darcy home and see that she was taken care of, while headed towards the hanger bay, checking and responding to emails.

You had your head down absorbed in your phone when three young female agents walked up next to you and you all waited for the lift to take you downstairs. They had obviously just come from training and were talking about someone they fancied down there.

‘He’s so hot for someone his age.’ The blonde one said.

‘He’s definitely in good shape at least and I’m kind of feeling the beard.’ The one with glasses agreed. 

‘Well, how else would he get a wife like that?’ The brunette commented.

‘I wish I was her.’ Glasses groaned.

‘I’ve seen them walking into work together, he’s such a gentleman.’ Brunette cut in. ‘And I bet he’s great in the bedroom, probably knows a thing or two.’ 

You really hated cheap gossip, but had to wonder who it was they were talking about.

‘Did you see him today? He was talking to Romanov about the training plan when someone called him and his face just lit up. I think someone said his son was coming back today. He’s supposed to be on the bus with Agent Morse.’ Blonde explained. They couldn’t have been talking about Phil though, you thought he was hot, but surely he didn’t really get that kind of attention. ‘Shh, here he comes, and he’s still in his shorts.’

‘I’m more interested in what’s under that tight t-shirt.’ Glasses inspected, and sure enough there was your husband walking up the corridor, still in his gym gear, with his bag slung over his shoulder, looking every bit the hot guy the three young agents had just described. You shook your head and got back to your emails, pretending like you hadn’t really noticed anything or listened to their conversation.

You glanced up and saw that he had a huge smile on his face and the three agents were getting a little short of breath. ‘Great work today ladies, I’ll see you all tomorrow eight o’clock sharp for weapons training.’ He said and you could just about hear the flustered breathing coming from all three of them as they agreed to see him then. ‘Anyway, my wife is working too hard and if I don’t put a stop to it, she’ll get a migraine, trust me you don’t want to be around when that happens.’ He said and for a brief second they laughed before noticing you were standing right there and flushing pink. 

Phil went to stand in front of you and you simply glanced up and continued writing out an email. ‘Yes?’ You said innocently. 

‘The time is eight-thirty, your work day ended thirty minutes ago.’ He said plainly.

‘Yes, and this is called going above and beyond the line of duty which includes doing my heart broken assistant’s work for her while she takes the evening off to relax.’ You continued typing away. You looked up and smiled, still typing out an email.

‘Yeah, I picked up on that from Parker. Can I get at least get the journey home with my family? I promise, I’ll let you do all the work you want when we get home. I’ll even make dinner so you can get it done? How does that sound?’ Phil had a point, Luke was coming home and the entire evening should have been dedicated to your family.

‘Okay, fine.’ The second the words left your mouth, Phil had confiscated your phone and kissed you to keep you from arguing. ‘You don’t play fair.’ You grinned and let him slip his hand in yours. The lift arrived and ever the gentleman he gestured for the three agents to head in first. They still looked fairly embarrassed, but you didn’t care too much. The entire way down to the hanger was awkward, you could feel Phil rubbing the base of your spine and sending tiny bolts of excitement rushing though you and you were pretty sure the three agents were watching it happen

You finally reached the hanger and you took in a deep breath as you both left the lift.

‘Are you okay?’ Phil asked, pulling you closer to him. ‘You seem a bit tense, have I done something wrong?’

‘No… no of course not.’ You said exasperated. Why was this bothering you so much? ‘The three women in that lift… they didn’t know I was standing there and they were talking about how hot you are and… I don’t know, it just made me uncomfortable.’

Phil frowned at you and gave a small smile. ‘Why are you worried about that?’

‘I don’t even know.’ You exclaimed.

Phil wrapped his arms around you and kissed your head. He held you for a moment before pulling away and looking down at you. ‘You don’t need to worry about that. I know what they think about me… and I’ll be honest, sometimes I use it to get them to work harder, not anything major, just being polite and telling them how well they’re doing, but it doesn’t mean anything. I’m always thinking about you, I’m always worrying about you, I’ll always want you over anything else in this world… you’re stressed sweetheart, and when you’re stressed, you get paranoid. Yeah, I notice.’ He cut you off before you could ask how he knew that. ‘I’ll forever ask why, but I am in love with you, I try and prove that to you every day and I’ll keep doing it until the day I die.’ You smiled and realised how ridiculous it was to even think about Phil leaving you for a younger model, you looked down at his hand and brushed your thumb over his wedding ring. ‘I never take it off, even in training, I keep it on a chain around my neck or cover it up, but I never take it off.’

You leaned up and kissed Phil with as much as you could give him, aware that the plane was landing and there were a lot of people around, some of which were probably watching you and Phil. You pulled away and smiled again.

‘You know me so well Phil Coulson. It’s almost disturbing.’ You chuckled. ‘Thank you.’

Phil smile and kissed your forehead. ‘Come on, let’s get our son and go home.’

And that’s what you did, you watched your son help Greene who was limping slightly, get off the plane and let him hug you and Phil with everything he had. He had been all around the globe in the two months he was gone and had plucked an orchid from the base of a mountain in Peru, preserving it so that he could give it to his mother. You loved him for it.

Bobbi and Phil spoke for a while and it became clear that he fought hard and worked harder to learn all that he could to become the best agent he could be. She told you how he idolised his father and wanted to be every bit the agent Phil was and loved his mother to the point that he would jump out of a plane to pick her and incredibly rare orchid from the base of a mountain and look after it for three weeks before giving it to her. 

Your son was a hero to many around the globe, he had saved so many lives and taken down six hydra bases all on his own. It finally looked like you were winning the war and your son, Phil’s son was the key to it.

Luke told you so many stories about his time away and you and Phil were so absorbed in it that you had forgotten Phil’s promise to let you work that evening, instead, you listened to music and caught up with Luke who insisted on making Belgian chocolate cake that he had learned to do with his time in Belgium. 

Soon it was getting late and Luke went up to bed to finally get some well-earned rest. You and Phil cleaned up the kitchen and set the house on sleep. You watched Phil tapping away on the security system on the wall next to the front door when you suddenly had the urge to hold him close to your chest. You snaked your arms around him and felt his strong body beneath his t shirt and started laughing.

‘What’s funny?’ Phil smiled, you let him go and started making your way up to bed. 

‘Those agents were right; you do have a hot body.’ You winked and watched Phil’s mouth open slightly. You bit down on your lip and sauntered upstairs.

You stepped into the bedroom and took off your jumper and went to take off your shirt when you heard the door lock. You turned to see Phil leaning against the door smiling. ‘Carry on.’ He said, indicating your shirt.

You just laughed and shook your head, before deciding that he was your husband, your man and you never had anything to fear. You slowly slid your shirt up over your head and tossed it towards Phil who caught it and continued to watch as you undid the top button of your jeans and slowly pushed the zip down. 

Phil took a few steps towards you and striped his own t shirt off, you just stared at him in approval. You could see his eyes were fully dilated and filled with love and lust for you.

‘I’m in love with you Phil Coulson.’ It was like a realisation came over you, just how much you loved the man in front of you. Just how much you wanted him to be with you always. It seemed impossible, but somehow that made Phil more turned on than he had ever been. He closed the space between you and kissed you hard, showing you his love. His hands slid down and scooped you up so that your legs were wrapped around him.

Phil laid you down on the bed gently and kissed every part of your body, paying special attention to your scars, showing you that he loved you more than anyone else in this world could.


End file.
